Dear Mr Donathan Dursley
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: "Dear Mr D Dursley. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dudley's son Donathan is accepted into Hogwarts, but they need a bit of convincing on Hermione's part. Please R&R Trust me, the story is better than the summary. Oneshot.


**READ ME: This fic takes place waaaay after The Second Wizarding War, when everyone is sending their kids to Hogwarts. Also, Rose and Hugo are Ron and LAVENDER's kids. Hermione and Draco never married. Scorpius doesn't exist...yet. And Dudley still lives with his mum and dad and wife...pathetic, I know :P **

**Oh, and this fic is dedicated to **Cupid's Daughter19 **who favorited and followed me, and basicly made my day, this is for you, darling!**

_June 20th, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

It was a peaceful and calm afternoon on Number Four Privet Drive. A cool August breeze was gently blowing in the trees and the clouds overhead were soft and light, slowly moving with the wind. A ginger cat was resting on a fence when a scream echoed out from the house on it's right.

"DUDLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Vernon Dursley stormed down the corridor to the family room, causing the pictures on the wall to shake. He slammed open the door causing his wife, son and grandson to jump in surprise at the unexpected noise.

"What on earth is the matter, dear? Your causing an almighty mess" his wife timidly asked, aware of what happened when he got angry.

"The matter? The MATTER is that my godson is one of THEM" he shouted at his wife while pointing to his only godson, Donathan Dursley. The boy jumped in fright and surprise.

"Dad, what are you going on about?" Dudley frowned.

Vernon turned on "This, THIS is what I'm going on about" and with that said, he slammed an envelope on the coffee table in front of them.

Dudley picked it up and read aloud "Mr D Dursley, Bedroom on the second floor, Little Whinging, Surrey" he frowned again and turned it over only to freeze and stare at the picture on the envelope. 11-year old Donathan craned his neck to look at the envelope to see an emblem of four animals. A lion in the top left corner, a snake in the top right corner, a badger in the bottom left corner, and an eagle in the bottom right corner.

"It can't be..." Dudley whispered.

Petunia looked at her husband, her face pale "You mean.." Vernon nodded grimly.

"There is no way Donathan is going there to live with the freaks! I don't care what they say, its not possible!" Vernon's face was quickly turning various shades of very interesting red and purple.

Dudley's wife, Anne, spoke up "Whats going on?" she asked concernedly.

Dudley put an arm around his wife. "Do you remember when we told you about my cousin, Harry?" he asked meaningfully.

She nodded before realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh." Her forehead crinkled "But how?" Her husband shrugged his shoulders.

"What's going on?" For the first time since Vernon had barged in, Donathan spoke up.

"Oh, its nothing really. Just some adult stuff" Petunia rushed to explain "Why don't you go to bed early, dear?"

"But it's only six!" Donathan protested.

"Don, just go" His mother gave him a look

Donathan sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders and trudged up to his bedroom.

"How is this possible?" Anna asked again

Dudley just shook his head "It isn't"

_A Week Later_

"Oh Vernon, do you really think we should keep ignoring the letters like this?" Petunia watched concernedly as her husband burned the huge stack of letters sitting beside him.

"You remember what happened last time" The memory of the gigantic man breaking down the door made shivers go down Petunia's spine.

"Of course I remember" Vernon kept his eyes on the burning letters.

Anne walked into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. "Donathan is driving me up the wall, I swear not a minute goes by that he doesn't ask me about the letter" she shook her head tiredly.

"Should I tell him?" she asked

"NO" Vernon roared "My grandson is not growing up as some_ freak_!"

Anne narrowed her eyes "He is _my_ son, and _I_ will decide whether or not we should tell him."

But even as the words left lips, she knew that she would not tell him. How would she tell her son about the existence of magic? Of witches and wizard? How could she tell him that _he_ himself was magical. No, it would be better to keep him in the dark.

_August 31__st__, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The Dursleys were enjoying afternoon tea when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Petunia paused from sipping her tea

"Donathan dear, could you go see who it is?" Anne took a delicate bite out of her toast.

Donathan obediently hopped down from his chair and walked down the corridor to open the door.

**Hermione POV**

I smoothed my blue robes down nervously as I waited for the door to open. When Head Mistress Mcgonnagall asked me to help talk to parents who had not replied to the letters, I had instantly agreed. After all, how hard could it be? And it was easy, most parents were just concerned about not seeing their child for months, and most accepted it when I told them they could talk through the floo if the child asked to. But when I saw the last name on the list, I was thrown off track: Donathan Dursley. I was not aware that Harry's cousin had married, and when I told him, it appeared that he didn't either. But still I toughened up, and dis-apparated from Paris, where I had just finished convincing a pair of french parents, to Little Whinging, Surrey.

I was a bit surprised to see that he was still living in parent's house, but I wasn't going to judge someone based on whether they lived with their parents or not.

I was brought back to the present as the door was opened by an elven year old.

He had slightly curly dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was average height for an eleven year old although slightly plump. He looked nothing like what she had expected, I marveled as his eyes looked at her with curiosity and wariness. I had expected to see an extremely fat boy with a scornful expression, and yet this boy -Donathan, I reminded my self- looked nothing but expectant as he waited to see what I wanted.

**Donathan's POV**

When I opened the door, I found a very pretty lady standing there. She wore a strange blue robe-like dress that fell all the way to her feet, but besides her weird sense of fashion, she was quite attractive. She had light brown eyes that appeared slightly golden in the afternoon light, her nose was long and strait and she had pretty pink lips. Her hair was honey colored and fell in soft waves to mid-back. She clutched with her a light blue purse that matched the shade of her strange dress.

"Hello" I was busy studying her appearance so I was startled when she spoke up. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Are you Donathan?" she asked me and my eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, startled.

She laughed lightly, before showing me an envelope that seemingly appeared out of no-where.

"Am I right to assume you received one of these?" As I leaned in to study the envelope better, I noticed that the seal had the same picture that was on the mysterious envelope that arrived a week ago. I had asked mum many times, but she never answered any of my questions. I nodded at the lady.

"Can I come in?" she asked, and I eagerly opened the door wider to let her in. Finally, some answers!

**Hermione's POV**

I followed Donathan down the narrow corridor, looking at the pictures hung on the wall. Most featured Donathan as a baby. Some of them had broken frames, as if they had been dropped, I wonder how that happened? I mused when I passed a small white door. I froze, before turning to look that the door that led to the cupboard under the stairs in which Harry had spent most of his childhood. I shook my head softly before following Donathan into the room that he had disappeared into.

The walls were adorned in flowery wallpaper, and the couches were of the same pattern, as were the curtains. A tv was on in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room, a white table was laid out with a matching china tea set. And at the table sat four people. The first two she instantly recognized as Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley was the same double-chinned over weight man she had seen collecting Harry from the Hogwarts Express many years ago and Petunia was still the same tall stick-thin woman with a pointy face, except both of them looked much older, with grey hair.

The second man took me more time to remember. Dudley had definitely changed over the years. He had gotten thinner (although he was still a bit plump) and his face had lost the layers of baby fat. But his eyebrows and his nose were still the same. The woman sitting next to Dudley however, I had never seen before. She was thin, with soft features and big eyes that made me think of deer's eyes.

I blushed when I realized that I was staring, but then I realized with a jolt that they were staring back.

**Donathan's POV**

I looked between my family and the pretty lady as they looked at each other. My grandparents looked suspicious and the lady looked a bit surprised.

"What do you want?" My granddad spoke up, his tone impatient.

The lady blinked a few times before standing taller and replying "I am Ms Granger, teacher at Hogwarts, and I have matters to discuss with you"

At this, granddad jumped up "YOU! Your one of them! Get out of my house, now!"

The lady just arched an eyebrow "You can push me out the door and lock it, but there's a spell for unlocking doors. And even if you pile things to stop it from opening, I would only apparate into your house."

"Apparate?" mum asked.

"Teleport" the lady replied

At this I perked up "Teleport? You can teleport? Can you teach me?"

The lady smiled, "Of course, when your old enough. And if your parents agree to let you go to school"

I cocked my head "But I'm already going to school?"

The lady laughed and shook her head "Another special school"

"Whats so special about it?"

Her only reply was to hand me the letter and I all but snatched it from her hands. I ripped it open and started reading.

"Dear Mr D Dursley. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" my voice turned breathless and my eyes widened.

"Wizardry? Magic? I'm a wizard?"

The lady nodded. "Yes. And Hogwarts is one of the three best schools in the magical community. It is an honor to be excepted"

I bounced up and down "This is so cool! I can't wait!"

"NO! You are not going there" granddad slammed his hands on the table, causing the tea to josh around in the cups.

I pouted "But whyyy?" I whined "This is so cool!"

"No, they are freaks, you shouldn't have to be near them" grandad glared at the lady, who was glaring back fiercely.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call us freaks!" she said, her eyes blazing.

"Or what? Huh? Your an unnatural sick being!" he sneered

"Sick? SICK? Your calling me sick? Your the one who locked Harry in a cupboard for half his childhood! Your the one who beat him then underfed him! And your calling me sick?" the lady said, furious.

Grandad opened his mouth, but the lady continued talking.

"And stop being so selfish! If Donathan wants to go, then he should be allowed to!"

"Selfish? How am I selfish? Donathan is my grandson, and I am not letting him out of my sight!"

As soon as the words left his lips, mum spoke up "Don't Vernon, Donathan is my son, and I will decide what happens to him"

She turned to the lady "Please, continue"

The lady looked a bit surprised but she nodded and continued "It's also very dangerous for magical children not to be trained."

She pulled out a newspaper of her tiny purse and set it on the table. She saw me looking and said "Undetectable extension charm"

She motioned to dad to start reading the newspaper. He reached across the table and picked up the newspaper.

"Boy burns house in temper tantrum. Both parents dead, Boy sentenced to Azkaban." he stuttered, staring at the lady. She just made a 'read on' gesture.

"13 year old Thomas Devin, a muggleborn boy has anciently set his house on fire after a temper tantrum. Earlier on, he was invited to the magical school of Dumstrang Institute, but his parents refused to let him go. For two years, he has received no magical guidance on how to control his magic. Now, he has burnt his house to the ground and both his parents are dead, and he has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Wizengamot is currently debating over giving him the Dementor's Kiss."

"If magical children do not receive the proper counseling, they can harm others in fits of emotions." the lady said grimly.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes "I'd never do that!"

She shook her head "Not now, but when you get older, you become more powerful and it'll get harder and harder to control, until one day, you'll snap"

She turned to grandad, who was now quite pale "Now you see why it's so important that he goes to Hogwarts"

Dad frowned "I have a question though"

The lady cocked her head.

"How come Donathan is magical but both Anne and I are totally non-magical? And so are my mum and dad?"

"Ah. But her sister, Lily, was magical, was she not?" She smiled.

"Magic does that sometimes, it skips generations and siblings. My parents are non-magical, but my grandmother was a witch"

"Oh, I see. Well, if he does go, what classes will he be studying?" mum asked.

Grandad glared at her.

"There are seven required first year subjects in total: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Aginst the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Although flying lessons are an optional class. "

Mum blinked "I'm sorry, what?"

The lady looked sheepish "Sorry. I'll break it down for you, shall I?"

Mum nodded

"Well, transfiguration teaches the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object, although there are limits to transfiguration. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration stops us from being able to produce five things from thin air: food, money, love, new species and life. But you'll learn more about that later. But how about a live demonstration?"

The lady pulled out a weird stick and waved it at the table. Suddenly, one of the sugar cubes that had fallen onto the table turned into a beautiful silver cup. I gasped.

"How did you do that?" I asked, awed

She laughed "Practice. If you are allowed to come, I will be the one teaching you transfiguration"

"Next class, Charms. The name says all. In charms class, you will learn different charms, wand movements and incantations. The teacher is Professor Zabini."

"Potions class. Again, fairly obvious. You will learn how to make different potions and elixirs. Potions is quite an interesting topic, actually. Your professor is Professor Malfoy."

**Hermione's POV**

As I continued to explain each of the subjects, I noticed that everyone was slowly becoming interested in what I had to say. Even Vernon Dudley was listening, although he was trying to hide it.

"...properties of magical plants, their uses, conditions in which they grow etc. It's taught by Professor Longbottom." I finished explaining Herbology.

When I finished, I noticed the Dudley's looking at each other before Dudley turned back to me and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a silver dragon sailing in through the window.

It flapped it's silver translucent wings and circled above our heads a few times before flying down and landing on the table. It looked around at the shocked faces with what looked like amusement, before opening it's mouth and speaking in a sarcastic voice.

"Granger, where are you? It's six forty and we were supposed to meet with Mcgonnagall at six to talk about the schedules."

The Dudleys jumped back in fear at the human voice coming from the dragon which she recognized as Malfoy's.

"Mcgonnagall refuses to tell me without you here and I'm wasting my precious time waiting for you to show up when I could be relaxing at home after a nice long hot shower. Hurry up, will you?"

And with that, the dragon dissipated into mist.

"What was that?" Donathan asked excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, that was a patronus. It's a very difficult spell that conjures your magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. It was originally designed for defense against Dementors and Lethifolds, against which there is no other protection, but it is also a way of communicating messages." I answered distractedly as I pulled out my wand. I waved my wand and focused on a memory and spoke clearly.

"Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful silver otter erupted from my wand and swam happily in the air, swimming around me several times before swimming out the window.

I turned back to the table and apologized to the three shocked faces and the one awestruck face.

"I am so sorry about that, Malfoy can be annoying sometimes." I turned to Donathan. "That was your potential Potions teacher, but don't worry, he's only like that when he's bothered."

I sighed "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." I stood.

"Please, consider it. Even if you refuse, you would only get requests from other school. Trust me, The Dumstrang Institute is a very rough place for a young boy. We need your reply in a week, at the latest." I shook hands with Dudley and his wife before kneeling before Donathan.

"Maybe I'll see you in a couple of weeks, yeah?" I hugged him for a while before standing up and walking to a clear space in the middle of the room.

As I poised myself properly to apparate, Donathan called out

"Bye Ms Granger!" it was the first time he called me by name, and I smiled at him before spinning on my heel and dis-apparating away.

**Three Days Later.**

Headmisstress Mcgonnagall was in her office when a small tawny owl flew in the open window. She untied the envelope tied to the owls leg. It was blank. When she opened it and scanned the contents, she smiled.

"Well, it would seem that Ms Granger convinced the Dursley."

**YAY! Thats it! I shall be working on a multi-chapter Dramione story where Hermione and Draco are teachers (same as here) but I don't know if I should continue it from this story and have Donathan in the picture, or if I should start a new fic and have no Dursley in the story...I CAN'T DECIDE please tell me what you think I should do! And please leave a review telling me what you thought of this fic! Should I continue it with more Dramione chapters? Should I start a new fic for Dramione? Please people, advice!**

_Queen of Faerie_

_PS. If you haven't read any of my other fics, please go ahead and do so!_


End file.
